laytonocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Killjoy
Killjoy is a short story telling the events of Brittney Earnhardt's and Audrey Lancaster's lives after their crimes they committed. It takes place a little more than two weeks after Bitter Truth. Part One ~ Innocence I. Couldn't. Say. Anything. The wooden chair felt cold and uncomfortable. I guess that helped with the interrogation process. "Where were you the night of the break-in?" asked Detective Smith, someone who worked at the Yard, but whom I didn't know. They were considerate enough not to let Chelmey or Barton or Colby in on this. "I was at home, watching television. My husband was with me and he can attest to that." I'm so lying through my teeth. But what else was I going to do? He slapped a file down on the table in front of me. "Then tell me why you had classified information on 'Nicole Sonatta'." "I was conducting my own investigation from home." "Why? How did you know about her?" I sighed. How in the world was I going to explain everything without giving too much information away? "You want the full story?" "If it'll prove your innocence, then you have the floor." "I was kidnapped by Jeanne Descole about a year ago. She threatened to kill me. I don't know why, but she told me she was apparently engaged to infamous criminal Jean Descole. You know who he is, right?" Smith nodded. "Good. Now, catching him is kind of one of my higher priorities, but I still focus on my work the most. But then Jeanne showed up, and so now I wanted to capture her, too." I paused as the words he was thinking registered in my brain. They always come in pieces; bits I have to put together. Like a puzzle. How appropriate. I'm not sure if I believe this, he thought. "Just about that time--after I'd been kidnapped--I got a call from Broneph Reinel, head of the Targent agency. I've got connections, you know." I tried hard to keep my eyes trained on the detective, but they kept flitting to the one-way glass that I presumed Hershel was standing behind. "Are you looking for answers?" asked Smith. I refused to comment. "Anyway, Broneph had somehow heard about Jeanne, too, and he wanted to find out who she was. He found out that her real name was Nicole Sonatta, and he gave me that file so I'd know who abducted me." "Reinel just gave it to you?" I nodded. "Why wouldn't he? He's got nothing against me. He's really not unpleasant to be around, either." Smith leaned over the table so his nose was inches from my face. "You expect me to believe that?" It's impossible not to sweat under that bright ceiling light, with a professional interrogator grilling you just a few feet away, but I tried to keep my voice as cool and level as possible. "I do." "Then how do you explain the break-in to a top-secret agency, hm?" he asked, sitting back in his chair. "I really don't know." But it was really easy for me to break in; I mean, how much protection can Targent really need? All they guard is some intel on some mystical locations and Descole. I mean, really. Shut up, Brittney. "Well, then," said Smith, pushing a pad of paper and a pen in my direction. "I'll need that in writing." As soon as Hershel came through the door to see me, I stood up quickly, dropping the pen I'd been holding. I had to steady myself with the chair because of the sudden rush of dizziness. He gave me one of those looks, but I brushed it off. "From what you told them, they'll chase down any lead they can get," he said, walking out with me. "Hopefully they'll realise that they're just grasping at straws," I replied. He's dead now, anyway, I thought. No sense in asking Reinel now. Once out in the lobby, a familiar face came to greet me with a friendly hug. "Michael...! What're you doing here?" I asked. Michael Lancaster was the husband of my good friend and detective, Audrey Lancaster. I hadn't expected him to be here, of all places, since he was so far from home, but I didn't think twice. "Just came to make sure everything's all right," he said, nodding to Hershel. "Well, thank you," I said. "Where's Audrey? Surely you didn't come all this way without her." He sighed. "That's also why I'm here." He lowered his voice, looked side to side, then continued. "She's in a mental hospital." I gasped a little. Audrey? In a mental hospital? Since when? And the fact that Michael said it so calmly made it disturbing. "I caught her trying to O.D. on pills," he explained, still in a hushed tone. "I guess her sister's death and your car 'accident' really got to her." Seeing as how I really couldn't do or say anything, Hershel said simply, "...Well, send her my regards, I suppose." "It would be better if you didn't lie to them," said Hershel, breaking the silence of the car ride home. "And what would happen if I didn't lie to them, hm? I'd risk everything; my marriage, my job, my life, all thrown to waste." Little did I know that someone else would need me to lie, too. "Would it be wrong to ask Michael about Audrey's conditoin?" I changed the subject. "I don't see why not. I know you really care about her." (to be continued) Category:Fan Fictions Category:Tragedy Stories Category:PG Stories Category:DetectiveLayton92's Stories